Mandy Always Knows
by UnwrittenInspirationx
Summary: I only went on this family trip to get away from Jake Baker, not to get closer to him. The rest of them were fine but Jake annoyed me. I didn't plan on helping his family out and falling in love. Jake/OC. Better then it sounds
1. Chapter 1

**Mandy Always Knows**

**A/N Hope you like the story(:**

**Disclaimer: I only own the Skeeter family**

* * *

><p>"Ugh, Mandy! Why do you have to go on that stupid family trip of yours!" whined my best friend Sarah Baker<p>

We were currently at Lorraine's and my older sister Hannah, everyone calls her Nana, graduation party.

"Because unlike you I actually like spending time with my family, plus my sister is leaving for college in two weeks" I said

"Easy for you too say, you don't have eleven siblings" she said "Plus if you stayed it would annoy Jake" she added

Jake and I had this friend/Enemies relationship since I moved here from Mississippi. We were kind of friends, we just loved to annoy each other.

"What would annoy me?" came Jakes voice

We turned our heads to look at him.

"Amanda staying with us the whole summer" said Sarah with the hugest smile on her face.

"A whole summer with Skeeter? That would suck" he said sitting down in the free chair next to me.

"A clip on tie? Very classy Baker" I said pointing to his tie

"Dad said it wasn't noticeable" Jake mumbled under his breath.

"And don't worry, I can't stay here anyway, family trip to some lake. Were sharing the lake house with some family, Mur ... Something" I said forgetting the name

"That's a relief" he sighed

"But when I get back it's on" I added to Jake

"Prank war?" he asked extending his hand

"Bring it" I said shaking it

"Alright, alright, it's time to toast the graduate" came Mr. Baker's voice.

We all turned to the stage to look at him.

"Lorraine, Nana, we are all so proud of you two. For keeping your chin up and charging the mountain. For Lorraine to being a truly unique and wonderful person, and for Hannah to being a great friend and just truly remarkable." Mr. Baker said

"Also to Lorraine for getting that internship at Allure magazine, did you know about that!" he added everyone clapped. The Bakers didn't look to pleased.

"Even though I'm gonna spend the whole summer trying to convince you that staying here in Chicago is a much better choice for your future then moving to dirty, expensive, crime-"

"Ok, ok honey" cut in Mrs. Baker

"Your dads a mess" I commented

"But anyway here's to Lorraine and Hannah" he said raising his glass and everyone did the same. "Ok my daughter Nora and her husband Bud you wanted to say something?" he added as Nora and Bud made their way to the stage.

I liked Bud he was much better then her old boyfriend, I'm glad she found him. Nora was very pregnant.

I had been trying to convince her that if the baby was a girl to name it Amanda, Mr. Baker wanted to name the Dick if it was a boy. That's a horrible name for a boy.

"First of all congratulations Lorraine and Nana, Bud and I hope the our baby will be as cool and accomplished as you two are, and second of all, I don't mean to make this toast about Bud and I but we have some kind of big news" Nora said

"This can't be good" mumbled Sarah

Bud took Nora's place "I've just been offered the vice presidency of a new advertising firm" he said slowly

"Wait for it" Jake mumbled

"In Houston" Bud added quickly "Were moving in September thank you" he said then Nora rushed him off stage

I looked to Mr. Baker making his way over to the drinks.

"Well, he took that very well" I said

"Hey princess, we have to go and pack for our trip tonight" Said Nana coming over to me

She always called me princess. It used to be embarrassing but now I'm lucky if she calls me that.

"Nana!" said shouted Nigel and Kyle

She baby sits them all the time.

"Hey cuties" she said then turning to me "Come on Amanda, I want to do your hair for tomorrow! I herd the family we're staying with has eight kids, maybe there will be a guy your age"

"Oh no" I sighed

"Oh yes!" she added

For Hannah's and I's age difference we sure got along great.

"Good luck my friend" commented Sarah.

"Fine, let me go say goodbye to Mr. and Mrs. Baker" I said walking over to them

I passed by Bud and Nora "Bye Mandy" said Nora giving me a hug.

"Bye" I said back continuing my walk to them.

Once I got there they were talking to Charlie.

"Well time for me to get my hands dirty" said Charlie giving his mom a hug.

"What about the game? It's a rematch against the cousins" said Mr. Baker

"I got student loans to pay off dad" he said

Tom got a sullen look on his face "Ok, see you"

"Bye, bye Manders" said Charlie giving me a hug and calling me is special nickname for me.

I turned to Tom and Kate.

I looked to see about three whine glasses in front of him.

"Can I have another?" he asked

"Are you sure you just don't want the bottle and a straw?" I asked my thick Mississippi accent coming out.

It always came out when I was mad or I said something sarcastic.

"I'm thinking about it, Amanda" he said

"Are you gonna stay for your first annual Baker family football game?" he added

"Wish I could Mr. Baker, but I got go home and pack for the annual Skeeter family trip" I said

"A family trip huh?" he asked with a distant look on his face

"Yup take it every summer" I said

"Every summer?" he said

I nodded

"Oh don't look so sad, you got ten other kids to draft" said Kate breaking Tom out of his trance.

"Oh, I forget, bye Amanda" he said walking off

"You forgot?" Kate shouted after him.

"Well I must be off Mrs. Baker" I said

"Ok, you guys be safe" she said giving me a hug.

"Will do, bye" I said walking away from the tent a towards Nana's car.

"Took you long enough" she said

I stuck my tongue out and got in.

"You ready to do your hair?" she asked as she started the car.

"I don't know why you want to do this" I said

"So you can meet a cute boy and finally stop annoying me about my crushes, and leave me alone" she said

"Hey" I shouted hitting her on the shoulder.

"I'm kidding, you know I have a feeling that this family trip is gonna be the best one yet" she said

"And why is that?" I asked

"I don't know" she said shrugging her shoulders "But it is, just you wait and see"

* * *

><p><strong>AN Reviews are love! So review! No flames! Also I'm doing a Goonies story and I don't know weather to make it a Mikey/OC or a Mouth/OC. I'm leaning more towards Mikey, but I want your opinions, so tell me which one!(:**


	2. Chapter 2

**Mandy Always Knows Chapter 2**

**A/N Here's chapter 2(: hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I only own the Skeeter family**

* * *

><p>"Wake up" I felt Nana poke my shoulder.<p>

"Go away" I said snuggling into the seat of the car.

"Don't make me tickle you" she threatened

"I'm up!" I said sitting up

"Good we're here" said my mom just as my dad stopped the car

Nana was picking at my hair.

"Nana, I'm fine" I said

I tied my converse back on and stepped out of the car.

Nana got out after me.

"This is nice" I said

And it was, it was amazing. Two stories, a balcony, and a nice big lake. There was a slide, and a trampoline and jet skies and a boat.

Nana and I were to busy ogling at the house to notice the family come out.

"Welcome to the Murtaugh household" said an old man.

"It's nice to finally meet you" said my mom "I'm Tracy Skeeter, this is my husband Todd" they shook hands.

"I'm Jimmy and this is my wife Sarina" Jimmy said pointing to a women that might as well be Hannah's age.

"Hi I'm Nana" she said

"Nana? That's an interesting name" commented Sarina

"Well, my names Hannah, but I couldn't say my H's when I was younger" she said

"Oh! That's cute" she said

"I'm Amanda, but you can call me Mandy" I said

"And these are my kids" Jimmy said pointing to eight kids that were standing on the porch.

"Anne, Calvin, Daniel, Elliot, Kenneth, Becky, Robin and Lisa" he said pointing to them.

"You might not be the only that gets a boy this weekend" she whispered to me as we walked in, referring to Calvin for her and Elliot for me.

"I'm not interested in Elliot" I whispering hoping none of them could hear us, I mean they were right behind us.

Elliot was cute, but he seemed like the type of guy I would want to be friends with.

"Oh that's right, you're interested in Jake" she said

"That was two years ago!" I shouted/whispered

"Whatever" she said

"Mandy, um Nana, I'll have the kids show you to your rooms." said Mr. Murtaugh

"Thank you Mr. Murtaugh, for letting us stay here" she Nana

"You're quite welcome Nana" he said back

"Come on, I'll show you to your room" said Becky, I think.

She grabbed my wrist and dragged me down the hall.

We stopped in front of a door "Here it is" she said opening the door for me.

I walked in. It was amazing, they really went all out.

"I'll leave you to unpack, dinner is at seven." she said walking out of my room.

I was really gonna like it here.

We spent that night getting to know the Murtaughs. They were really awesome and nice. Each over there kids was an over achiever.

Even after everyone went to sleep, Becky and I stayed up gossiping until we finally fell asleep on the couch at like three o'clock In the morning.

I was being roughly shaken awake by a very enthusiastic Elliot.

"May I help you?" I asked

"You wanna go for a walk?" he asked

I looked at my watch "At ten o'clock in the morning?" I asked he only nodded.

I slowly got up "Let me get changed" I said walking to my room.

I got changed in some new shorts and spaghetti strapped shirt, and some flip flops.

I walked out the door to see Elliot.

"So where are we going?" I asked

He shrugged "I don't know, let's just walk" he said walking towards the woods. I followed him.

I don't know how long we walked but by the time we got back, Elliot and I were really close.

We talked about anything and everything. I defiantly wouldn't have a crush him, but we're really close.

"So this one time Becky got sick at the gas station from food poisoning, it was bad" he said as we walked back to the house.

"Well this one time Nana got really sick, it was bad, she had a date that night, that boy never went out with her again" I said laughing.

"This was nice" said Elliot

"Agreed" I said "Hey if Nana tries to set me up with you, it's a reflex, ignore her"

"Am I really that bad?" he asked jokingly

"No, it's just ... I don't know" I said

"So there's another guy right?" he asked

I sighed "I think, I'm not sure" I said

"Who is he?" be asked

"I'll tell you when I find out" I said laughing.

"Deal, hey I'm gonna go inside to get something to drink, you wanna come?" asked Elliot

I shook my head "Nah, I think I'll stay outside"

He nodded and went inside.

I sat down in a porch chair and looked across the lake.

Wait that looks familiar.

I squinted more trying to get a better look at the family that would be staying at the house across from us.

It looks like the Bakers.

"I'm going crazy" I mumbled

I then looked one more time, and saw about ten kids get out of the van, the Bakers van.

"Nana!" I yelled

She came walking out with a glass of pink lemonade.

"Yeah" she asked

"Could you take me to meet the neighbors?" I asked

"Um .. Sure princess, why not. I'll get the keys" she walking back inside.

Once she got her keys, we drove straight down the path to the other house.

We pulled up right next to the house. The family was standing in a row admiring the house. There was really nothing to admire it was a dump.

"Is that the Baker's?" asked Nana

"It is" I said getting out of the car.

I ran and shouted "Sarah!" then I tackled her in a hug.

"Mandy what are you doing here?" she asked

"Are you stalking me?" asked Jake

I hit him in the stomach "I have better things to do the stalk you, and this is the lake my family goes to every summer" I told her.

"What's up Mandy? How do you like this house?" asked Mr. Baker

I then looked to the house "Um ... It's nice" I said

"Where are you guys staying?" asked Mrs. Baker

"Over there" I said pointing to the Murtaugh's house which looked like a castle compared to this.

"Why can't we rent that house?" asked Henry

"That place is new ... But this place is .." started Mr. Baker fumbling with his words

"Older" finished Mrs. Baker "But still nice"

"And ... And that place my have a water slide, but we have ..." said Mr. Baker

"Stairs, those are ... Fun" said Mrs. Baker

"So .. Unload camper dudes!" shouted Mr. Baker "Girls in the north bunk boys in the south, Bud and Nora in the loft."

Nana went to go help Nora and Bud with their stuff, while I went to go help Sarah.

I carried one of her bags.

"Jesus Sarah what is in here bricks" I said putting the bag on the floor of the house.

I bent over trying to catch my breath.

"Nope, just a bunch of athletic things" she said

"Are you ok kiddo?" I herd Nana asked me from the staircase

I gave her a thumbs up.

Just then Kimmy and Jessica screamed. I looked up to see them pointing to a corner to a room.

"Is that?" I herd Sarah ask Henry

"It is" he said

I looked to see a rat.

"Holy shit" I whispered running behind the closest person to me, which was Jake.

"Look, I found something you're scared of" he said

My hands were on his shoulders as if he was gonna protect me.

"At least I'm not afraid of spiders" I commented as I remembered his thirteenth birthday party.

"So your not afraid of spiders but you're afraid of rats?" he asked

"Precisely" I said

Just then Tom and Kate ran in stopping or conversation.

"What's going on?" asked Kate

"Stop" said Henry "The chiseler"

All eyes turned to the rat who had moved to the coffee table and was now chewing on Tom's keys.

"Tell me those aren't my keys" said Tom

"Those aren't your keys" I said slowly still behind Jake

"Nice try Mandy" he said

"Just get him outside ok?" said Kate

Tom took of his hat a grabbed a tennis racket and got into a crouching position.

"I know how to handle this guy" said Tom

"I can't believe he's still alive" commented Nora from the stairs

"You know that thing?" asked Nana

No one moved. Gunner was growling, Mark was holding him back while Tom was making his way to the rat.

The rat got smart and jump off the table making Tom fall to the floor.

It started running towards Jake, Sarah, Jessica, Kim and I.

I was so scared I jumped on Jake's back.

"Crap, Mandy how much do you weigh?" he asked

"I am average weight for a fourteen year old girl, so strap on a pair!" I told him

"Can I borrow yours" he said back

I was about to retort when a loud crash brought us out of our argument.

Gunner had made all of the games on the shelf fall on top of Henry.

I had jumped off of Jake by now. Jessica, Kimmy and I had began to throw pillows at it, which didn't help much.

Jake pulled a fire work out of his pocket and a match.

I grabbed his hands "Do you wanna blow up the whole damn house?" I asked him

He only shrugged me off and threw it at the rat, since Jake had such nice aim -That was Sarcasm- it landed in the fire place next to Niguel and Kyle.

"Nice aim you idiot" I said hitting him on the head as the firework blew up in their faces leaving the covered in ashes.

Tom dive for the rat as it flew into it's little house in the corner.

"Ok what was that?" I asked

"The chiseler? He's a pack rat, he likes to take stuff and hides it in his hole" said Henry

I went down and sat on the couch breathing a sigh of relief, Sarah sat next to me.

"I'm tiered" I said

"At least you didn't have to carry your butt" said Jake sitting across from me

"Like I said I am average weight for a fourteen year old girl! Lift some weights!" I said

"Eat some lettuce!" said Jake

"Yo! Mr. and Mrs. Baker! Shut up!" said Sarah

I hit her in the head "That's disgusting"

"Ok whatever" she said rolling her eyes.

"You know what, I'll get a trap in the morning" said Tom

"A humane trap, right dad?" asked Mark

"Of course, now this first day was awesome, so lets clean up cause be got a clambake to go to!" Tom shouted "Clambake!"

Then he ran out of the room.

"Speaking of Clambake, Amanda and I must go get ready for that." said Nana coming down the stairs

"Nothing could help Amanda look better" said Jake

Kate hit him. "Watch it Baker" I said

"Watch it Skeeter I know what you're scared of!" he said

"Don't you dare try anything Jacob Baker" I said hitting him

"Amanda! Come on" said Nana waiting by the door.

"I mean it!" I said to him before walking out with Nana towards her car.

When we got in she said "Can you believe the Bakers are here?" asked Nana

I shook my head

"I told you this vacation was gonna be awesome! And I know just how to make it amazing for you" she said

"Hannah I see those wheels turning in that evil head of yours what are you thinking?" I asked

"Oh nothing" she said

Hannah's plans are either really good or really evil. I couldn't decide what this one was gonna be. I'm scared, very scared.

* * *

><p><strong>AN I liked writing this chapter! Reviews are love! No flames!**


End file.
